The number of businesses exchanging information electronically is proliferating. Businesses that exchange information have recognized the need for a common standard for representing data. Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) is rapidly becoming the common standard for representing data.
XML describes and provides structure to a body of data, such as a file or data packet, referred to herein as an XML entity. The XML standard provides for tags that delimit the sections of an XML entity referred to as XML elements. Each XML element may contain a one or more name-value pairs referred to as attributes. The following XML Segment A is provided to illustrate XML.